


Sweet Nothings

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Sans wakes Grillby up on Valentine’s Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can take place in my series Fired Up and Bone Weary, but also can stand alone.

“ok, so.”

Dread hit Grillby before he was completely awake.  

“uh.”

Grillby couldn’t make out Sans’ expression without his glasses on.  Sans was a white blur over him.  He noticed Grillby’s fumbling and handed him his glasses.  Sans was being helpful, which made Grillby even more uneasy.  "…“  he started to ask, but changed his mind.

"so tori and i kind’ve got drunk and went to the card store last night,” Sans continued, his tone conversational.  

Grillby put his glasses on and tried again.  "……"  He managed a quiet crackling.  His hand wasn’t even a properly formed shape yet.  Sans’ eyes were suspiciously bright.  

"happy valentine’s day, babe,” Sans said.  Out of nowhere, cards started pouring onto Grillby.  Most of them were pink or red.  “you’re the light of my life.”  

There were cards all over Grillby’s face, but he could _feel_ Sans winking at him. 

“………what?” He barely managed to keep himself from immolating them all in his confusion.

“aw, man.  i bet tori twenty bucks they’d all go up.”  

Grillby sat up, and cards fell off of him, into his lap and onto the bed.  He had singed a few, but they were all readable.  The first one he picked up to look at close had a beautifully taken photograph of a cup of coffee on the front.  Inside, it read: _Where have you bean all my life?_ He closed the card again and picked up another. _To my significant otter._ There were, of course, pictures of otters on it.  

They were all the same.  One horrible romantic pun followed the next.  

“heh.  you’re reading all of them?”  

Grillby nodded.  The only revenge he could hope to get on Sans was to read them all and take them seriously, mildly embarrassing him.  

“i kept my fave.  check it out, grillbz.”  He held out another card.

He took it, curious what bone pun it was in particular.   _I ulna want to be with you._ That was sweet.  Last year Sans had just gotten him a card that said _Let’s_ followed by a cartoon-y depiction of a femur.  Grillby had pretended to assume that “femur” was the word intended, there, no matter how many times Sans implied it wasn’t and winked at him.  

“…thank you,” Grillby said.  Sans was pulling back his hand after giving over the card, but Grillby grabbed it before it was out of reach.  He kissed the carpal bones of Sans’ wrist.  "How drunk?"

"i bet real money, and it wasn’t a sure thing,” Sans pointed out.  

“Twenty dollars?”  In an instant, all the cards were turned to ash.  “…oops.”

“aw.  nice.  thanks.”

“Even though you bet against me.  Happy Valentine’s Day, Sans.”  

“hey, grillbz.  you really lit a fire in me there, grillbz.  you really heated things up in here, grillbz.”

Grillby dropped Sans’ hand.  

“i’m burning up, grillbz.”

“Good.  Use that fire and go make yourself breakfast.”  

“sweet. i’ll make something for you, too.  i think the red poptarts are the romantic ones, right?”

“…at least put them in the toaster this time.”

“eh.  i’ve already got something hot right here, grillbz.”  He winked.

“I’m telling Toriel that I didn’t burn them.”

“wait.  wait, no.”  

Grillby had never suspected that Valentine’s Day would turn out to be one of Sans’ favorite surface holidays.  He should have known, the first time he saw a card with a pun on it.  

“c'mon, be a pal.  that twenty bucks goes into the family fund.  so it’s like half yours.”   

"…I’ll decide later."

"minus my fee for setting up the deal.”  

“I get all of it.”  

“ok.  that’s fair.”  He grabbed Grillby’s hand and shook it, like he had just promised something.  "hey."  He pointed to his cheek.

"You want a kiss?”

“can’t go against tradition, right?”

Grillby sighed.  He leaned in, close, and then dropped a handful of Hershey’s kiss candies into Sans’ lap from his inventory.  He had been waiting for Sans to ask for one of those.

Sans stared at the little pile of silver-wrapped chocolate for a second. When he looked up, Grillby noticed he was blinking faster than normal.  "love you, grillbz."

Grillby kissed him on the cheek.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more (non-fic) Valentine's Day headcanons for Sans and Grillby [here](http://it-refused.tumblr.com/post/157379836517/more-sansby-valentine-nonsense-no-fic-just)


End file.
